


Suits Look Best While You Get Undressed

by MonsieurMoose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurMoose/pseuds/MonsieurMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro likes Dave in suits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suits Look Best While You Get Undressed

**Author's Note:**

> took it from my blog pardon the lack of capitalization

it was rare when you got to see your bro in a suit. you had always thought he looked good in one, but you would also never admit that. it just wasn’t cool. but what was even rarer was that he had actually accepted a job as a dj for a wedding. you were kind of shocked when he told you, partially because he usually doesn’t tell you what he’s djing for. usually your bro would force you to help load up his equipment and then leave, but not this time. he had asked you to tag along, help him out with laying down some sick beats for this happy little newlywed couple to grind to. of course you agreed because pussying out from your bro would only earn you ridiculing for who knows how long.

 

so that was the reason why you were currently tying your bowtie, checking yourself over in the mirror before doing a turn and flattening your hair a bit. you decided to wear something rose had sewn for you as a birthday present, a simple black tux with your record insignia on the left breast pocket. your red bowtie to match and a pair of black loafers to top it off. when you came out into the living room, your bro whistled, and you could feel your cheeks heat up a little. you looked over to see him laid out on the couch, dressed in black slacks and vest, his tie was a bright pumpkin orange and his white cuffs were rolled up to his elbows.

you looked around a bit, “where’s the stuff man.” you question, he stands from his spot on the couch, “already loaded it, i was just waiting for princess to stop taking his sweet time.” your cheeks flared again but this time in annoyance.

“you can’t rush perfection bro.” you retort quickly and walk towards the door, your hand on the doorknob.

“damn right we’re perfect.” he hissed back at you, and you both left.

—

you hated weddings. they were so boring and really the only highlight was the damn good cake they served up, well worth the hundreds of dollars people spent on one fucking desert but hey you wouldn’t complain. bro was getting paid which meant you could eat and have a warm roof over your head, and hell, you were getting a free meal out of it too.

the night slowly dwindled down until everyone but the bride and groom had left. you helped your bro carry the rest of the equipment into the back of his pick up and returned to the venue to steal a last few bits of chilled shrimp and cocktail sauce. not like the bride would want to kill her figure for her new sugar daddy. you picked up the last few cords and rolled them around your arms, hop-skipping back to the truck as your bro started up the engine.

when you slid into the passenger seat he drove off, you were tired and were looking forward to the long night’s rest ahead. you usually didn’t go to bed this early but you were exhausted. when you pulled up to the apartment you hopped out and started to help unload, heaving speaker after speaker up the stairwell until you were finally done. you flopped down on the futon and sighed into the thin mattress closing your eyes.

you didn’t know what lead up to it, but halfway through your dozing you were woken up, and not like ‘hey wake up brat you’re in my bed’ but something was pressing into you. someone. your eyes fluttered open and you tried to turn yourself over, when you couldn’t manage and then it finally dawned on you that you were tied up. you struggled but it wasn’t working, all there was in response was a clang and the sharp bite of cool metal. fuck.

—

“so you’re finally awake.” a voice whispered into your ear, low and sultry, and for some god-forsaken reason it sent shivers down your spine, “what the fuck is wrong with you bro!” you growl back but your only reply is a soft chuckle and the introduction of something warm and wet to the shell of your ear. your breath hitched as you tried your best not to give him the satisfaction of a gasp, the satisfaction of breaking your poker face.

his weight pressed into you further, and god for the first time you realized just how heavy he was, how broad that chiseled torso was as it enveloped your much smaller frame. and fuck- what the hell was that pressing against your ass. you sure as hell hoped it was just your bro holding onto a banana in case he suddenly got the need for some potassium, but as he ground it against you that excuse started to spread it’s wings and fly out the window. you turned your face back into the mattress and sighed shakily, the tips of your ears tinting red and you swear you could just smell the smirk on his face from getting you all flustered.

“get it now?” he cooed, you grunted in response but your new head angle left you wide open and as soon as that sound escaped your lips his teeth were against your neck. you jerked, a shaky sigh escaping your tightened throat as he attacked your weak spot. he knew how sensitive your nape was. and he always exploited it. but damn it felt good, your bro’s lips were soft, they pressed against your skin, ghosted over it, his tongue darted out and slid along your neck, tasting you, savoring you. you shuddered at the thought and sub consciously jerked your head to the side to give him more room to do as he liked.

happy sighs occasionally left your lips and slowly the gentle teasing was putting you to sleep, your eyes fluttered closed and that’s when his teeth dug into you, your eyes snapped open and you let out a startled whimper. he sucked, and hard, you could tell he was aiming for a hickey and the way he chewed you knew it was going to be a big bad one. looks like you’d have to wear hoodies for a while. his hands trailed up your sides before you could feel his pressure relieving from your body, but only to be greeted with his hands dipping under your arms and tugging you up onto your knees. his fingers made quick work of your blazer’s buttons, then your crisp white shirt. he didn’t mind to take them off and when the fabric was free of itself his hand tucked in, his big hands smoothed over your stomach, fingertips brushing over your navel and you leaned your head back against his shoulder. you’d done things like this before but it seemed like he’d be doing more than just jerking you off tonight. by now you really didn’t care.

bro’s fingers traced circles around one nipple, and you couldn’t help but gasp as the hardened bud was pinched between his index and thumb, rolling it and earning strangled moans from you, “bro..” you groaned and he smirked, his free hand lowering to palm your hard on through your slacks, you bit back a groan and he could tell you were fighting it. he palmed harder and you lurched forward, trying to shy your hips from his hand but resulting in pressing right up against his massive bon—

“dave.” you knew what he wanted, “no bro. i’m not going to do it.” you turned to glare at him through your glasses but that grin on his face told you that you didn’t have a choice.

your hands were tied to the futon’s armrest, he didn’t care to take off your clothes fully, only left your blazer and shirt haphazardly open, your slacks and boxers around your thighs. the only thing removed was your shoes, and damn you hated it when he’d do this.

“red rope did always suit you.” his voice was coy, and your cheeks heated up in embarrassment. you knew he was a professional in many ways, but you hated how much you enjoyed how well he could do a rope corset. “fuck you..” you bit back, and only received a sly grin.

he took the last bit of rope in his hand and tied it around your throbbing little soldier, standing at attention. he tied it tighter than usual. after you were fully situated in your rope adornments, he leaned down and pressed his lips to your tip, you jerked, his mouth enveloped the tip, his tongue swirling around it before sliding against the slit. you moaned and he pushed your length into his mouth, engulfing you slowly until he was nestled into your pubes. he looked up at you, just barely seeing his orange irises above his shades before slowly bobbing back up, creating perfect suction and oh fuck he was such a tease. but you knew better than to buck into his mouth. he knew you wouldn’t but he still held down your hips.

with each agonizingly slow stroke, you groaned, more so out of frustration as it started to hurt to be so hard. when he figured you had been tortured enough he pulled out the small bottle of lube and a condom he always had on his person, ‘a strider must always be prepared’ he would say, and he lived up to it. he soaked two fingers in the lotion before sliding them into you and god what a familiar feeling.

your hips instinctively pushed back against his fingers and he knew he had you well trained. you bit your lip as the digits pulled apart, widening you for the inevitable, and you gasped, your toes curled and you couldn’t help wanting it already. “fuck…” you sighed and he slid in another finger.

he thrust his fingers quickly and expertly, preparing you for your first time. when you were properly lubed his pulled out his dick, you could see the relief on his face as his monster was freed from it’s cage and before you could think too much about it, he positioned the fat mushroom tip against you and pressed in. a strangled cry escaped you as he pushed until he was fully sheathed within you. at least he was kind enough to wait for you to adjust.

but it still hurt like hell. when he began thrusting all you could think was how much it actually hurt, and that you kinda wanted to just go back to the fingers but you knew he wouldn’t stop. your shades were askew and without the barrier you guessed that you could feel him better, you could feel his gaze boring into you, and it made your body burned feverishly. your cried out in pleasure and were confused for a second, because just two seconds ago it hurt like hell but now it felt so good. your shoulders shrugged as you gripped the cuffs that chained you, your legs shaking from being thrown over his shoulders and “fuck—brooooooo!” you mewl out and he seems amused but you don’t care because with each thrust, a jolt of electric pleasure is sent right up your spine and back down again to your cock.

his breaths become more apparent and that’s when you know that he’s close, and you’re beyond close. but that stupid rope it preventing you from coming just yet. the sound of skin slapping and your choked and miserably pathetic cries of pleasure are the only thing to be heard within the strider apartment and before you know it bro tenses above you, letting out a soft groan of orgasm. you’re shaking now because he’s stopped and you still haven’t come. he pulls out of you and pulls off the used rubber, ties it off and tosses it towards a trashcan but presumably misses. you’re glaring at him now and your cheeks are hotter than ever.

“bro…let me come…” you whimper and he’s tucking himself away, “what’s the magic word little bro?” he coos and you bit your lip, “please…i want to…please let me come, bro..” you beg and he seems pleased by your miserable show.

he reaches down and ghosts his fingers over the underside of your cock, it hurt so bad you must’ve been purple but his fingers reach the string and slowly (agonizingly slow) undo the knot and when you’re free you can’t help how much you come. a sharp cry escaped you, your back arching as you spill over your stomach and chest, shaking when you finally come down from orgasm.

you’re panting and he seems happy. “untie me.” you command and he does so, you sit up and wince at the pain in your ass but you don’t care because you crawl into you bro’s lap and close your eyes, “i hate you.” you lie, and he knows you have, “you look good in a suit dave.” he chuckled back.

you give a tired yet content sigh and drift to sleep, and he seems to do the same, his hand curling in your soft blond hair. just another night in the strider household.


End file.
